Finding Hope
by Superbabyb99
Summary: I suck at summaries. But, Its sort of like the regular story line. Mainly fluff. Future lemons. Review, Review, Review: All human!


_**So, I know it's been quite some time. I've kind of drifted from writing, which was a huge mistake on my part. But, for those who still care, I wanted to write this for the love I still have for Twilight. I kind of went on a Hunger Games frenzy. For those who know who I am, Im sorry I didn't finish the other story, I honestly am. I just couldn't get into the drift of It like I was. Yes, they are human in this story, and, Its mainly fluff because, that's how I wanted the actual books, but, they are amazing none the less. But, yes. I hope you enjoy this and I'm always looking for feedback.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, The amazing Stephanie Meyer does. **_

Chapter 1: My bait.

I didn't know why, but, I knew this was a mistake. Coming to a party with Alice, _That, _should have been my first clue. Being fresh meat in collage, it was "hard to make your impression on these boys" as Alice would put it. And, I should have grown used to Alice's pixie ass running around trying to "Sexify" me. I wanted to be left alone. As long I wasn't in the spot light, I was fine with whatever. But, with what Alice had planned for me to wear that evening, no way I could stand quietly in the corner while her and Rose worked their way around the boys. I wasn't completely unfortunate looking, although, I knew I didn't have anything on the way Alice and Rose lit up a room. Alice was short, 5 feet short, but, had everything to make up for it, She had long legs which was surprising for her height. And, a round face that complimented itself repeatedly. With big brown eyes, and a killer smile, it didn't come as a surprise to me that she wasn't single. Her boyfriend was really sweet. His name was Jasper. He roomed with Emmett, Rose's boyfriend. I was the only one with out a boyfriend. I was perfectly happy without one. And, Rose, oh god, when she was in a room, I knew I could go by unnoticed. She had blonde hair that was definitely in contrast to mine and Alice's near-black. She was definitely a show stopper. A sharp, narrow face that was accented with baby blue eyes and a wicked smile that made guys fall from their seats.

"Alice, don't you think this is a bit unnecessary? I mean, I don't need to go out tonight. I have all those papers for my English class." I said as she was making odd twists with my hair, inspecting it and deciding what to do with it. She looked up from it and gave me a reproachful look.

"Bella, do you plan to lose your virginity before you're thirty- five? Because, if so, holing yourself up in the dorm while making up fake papers to write isn't helping anything along." She went back to twisting. My virginity seemed to be the topic of choice lately. Rose would always back Alice up. It wasn't that I didn't want to lose it, I was just waiting. I was only 18. I wasn't in a hurry. I knew that Alice and Rose weren't. I figured that out in high school after Mike Newton and Tyler, who's last name escapes me, had started rumors. I was the loner that been there to comfort them as their "friends" turned their backs on them, talking the same ways the boys had. They confirmed that it was true, they had sex, but, it wasn't anything like they had told the school. Their image was pretty much ruined, but, once the parents stepped in, anyone who had said anything crude about them was punished and they were starting to blend back into their cliques and I was surprisingly welcomed with them. But, being in another state was another story.

"You know, I'm starting to miss Washington. At least, there, I wasn't tortured into dressing like a hooker." I said, grimacing at the thought of the dress and heels Alice had in mind. Heels weren't my thing. I was a klutz.

"Please, the _only_ reason you weren't, was because there wasn't anywhere good to party at in Washington." Alice said matter-of-factly. I rolled my eyes and then shut them as Alice began to straighten my hair. I had long hair, down to the middle of my back, so I knew it would take a while.

I'd dozed off because the next thing I knew, my hair was getting tugged on. I jumped and heard Alice giggle.

"You awake? Sorry, I had to pull it up on top." She said. I looked in the mirror, she had my hair pulled up on top of my head in an elegant bun. I knew it would go nicely with her dress, if it were on some else. I heard the door open of the dorm. I heard Rose's heels click against the hardwood, then her gasp as she saw the make-up strewn across the bathroom.

"Alice!" Her voice trilled from behind. I looked at her face in the mirror and let out a small giggle. "You're cleaning this up! I just cleaned the bathroom." Rose had an angry look on her face. Alice simply waved her off. I was hoping that Rose would go into full bitch mode so that Alice wouldn't have time to get me ready for the party, but, Rose automatically stopped and started helping Alice.

"How were the boys?" I mused with my eyes closed as they applied the makeup to my face.

\

"Perfect, like always. They were talking about stuff for the party tonight. Heard its going to be a total rager." She said, her voice distant. I grunted.

"I cant believe you're making me go. I don't want anybody to know who I am on this campus. I don't like people. I'm like those people you see in the backgrounds of movies." I reasoned at my last attempt to get out of the party before they got me in the dress.

"Which people?" Alice asked.

"Exactly." I said with a grin. Alice scoffed.

"Bella, you need to get out. You know, Jasper was telling me about a friend of his. Total hottie. Looked him up on the internet. Really pretty green eyes. And, you know, you get attention from a lot of guys, you just choose to ignore it. Like, that one guy in our cal class. Yeah, the one with the auburn colored hair? Yeah. He's in class everyday. And, he still asks for your notes. Ever think about that?" Alice was rambling. And, I never noticed anything like that. Boys didn't swoon over me like they did Alice and Rose. But, of course, nobody would be brave enough to openly swoon over them after one look at their boyfriends.

"Whatever, Alice. I don't care." I said with a sigh. Alice huffed and Rose laughed.

"Emmett and Jasper told me that 'Total hottie' was coming tonight. You should talk to him, get to know him. I met him once. His name is Edward. He's really sweet. He's going to law school." I rolled my eyes at their persistence.

"Are you finished yet? The party starts at nine. Its seven now. You all need to get ready." I tried to get their attention away from me. Alice ushered me into the bed room and started rummaging through the drawer of lingerie that she bought me but I'd never touched. She pulled out a black, lacy , strapless pushup bra and the matching boy shorts. I grimaced. She shoved them in my arms and shooed me towards the bathroom that Rose was coming out of with a smile on her face, no doubt that she had just read one of the text Emmett had sent her. I ran in and quickly closed the door. I carefully removed the loose top that I had on and threw it to the floor. I unbuttoned my pants and dropped them to the floor. I looked at my flushed skin in the mirror. I ran a cool finger over my blushed cheek. I looked more confident in the makeup Alice and Rose had done me up in. My eyes, the deep brown they were, looked smokey and sexy. My cheeks were colored in a deep rosy red. They had made it to were it looked natural, though,, which made it all the better. I started thinking. I knew it was bad, but, I couldn't help it. I wished Alice would just give it up. I would blossom when I was ready, but, she wouldn't give it up. A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Alice's concerned voice came through the door.

"Ah, yeah. Sorry. Daydreaming." I quickly stripped the bra and underwear I had on and threw them in the hamper. I slipped on the lace and slipped out the bathroom door. I could hear Alice and Rose's voices drifting from Rose's room. They were discussing which outfit Rose should wear. I walked to my closet and pulled out the piece of cloth that Alice wanted me to wear. It was skimpy, and showed way to much skin. Much more than I was used to. It was black, which would go well with my pale skin. It was strapless, and, there was a large gap that showed the curve in between my breasts and hip on my left side. It came just below my butt. I knew I would most definitely get the attention Alice was hoping for. I pulled on the fishnets that Alice had laid out. They had rips all through them. I gently stepped into the satin dress. I looked in the full length mirror and straightened the dress, making sure it was as it should have been. I pulled the shoes out of the closet that would be the death of me. I sat on the bed and slipped them on. I stood and nearly fell. Great.

"Beeeeellllllllllaaaaaaa!" I heard Alice call.

"In here!" I yelled back. I heard her shoes tapping. on the wood as she made her way to my door. She busted open the door and I got the full effect of what she was wearing. She had on a purple lace corset and black shorts with ballet shoes. Her purple shaded makeup added drastic improvements to her look. She squealed.

"Oh. My. God. You look SOOOO hot." Alice clapped. I blushed deeply and looked at the ground. "The boys should be here anytime to get us for the party. I cant wait to see the guys drooling over you." I blushed more.

"Eh. Nobody's going to be looking at me, Alice. Not with you and Rose there." I said. Alice opened her mouth to protest, but, there was a knock on the door before she could get a word out. I knew it was Emmett and Jasper. I felt a lot more comfortable around them. They treated me like a little sister. Alice rushed off to open the door and I went back to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I knew it was only a matter of time before I fell. I heard Emmett whistle as Rose's heels clicked against the wood of the kitchen. I took a deep breathe. They were waiting on me, sadly. I opened the bathroom door. I slowly walked to the kitchen, careful not to trip over anything. There was a low hum in the kitchen before I walked in, but, it stopped as I did, which, made me blush worse.

"Well, I'll be…." Emmett's voice was shocked, I could hear it.

"I _told_ her she looked hot, but, she wouldn't believe me. She looks hot, right guys?" Alice asked, excitedly. There was a exchange of agreements. I looked up and saw that everyone was dressed up, Emmett and Jasper in dress shirts and black jeans. They wore ties, each corresponding with their girlfriends outfit. I stood there, feeling odd and out of place until Emmett announced that it was time to leave for the frat house.

"Hey, Bells. You look good. And, you really should talk to Edward. He's a good guy. I think you'd hit it off." Emmett said as he pulled me aside in the hallway. I blushed.

"Thanks, Em" I gave him a small smile. Alice skipped to my side and wrapped her little arms around me.

"I made you absolutely, drop dead, gorgeous. Any guy would be stupid to not think you look hot. Trust me. I'm not even half lesbian." Alice said in a sing-song voice. Everyone laughed at her enthusiasm. Emmett threw his arm over me and Rose. I felt small. We walked across campus to the frat houses in the pale moonlight. I could hear yelling and loud music already. I wrinkled my nose and crossed my arms. I was cold. It was still early spring, so, there was a slight chill. I rubbed my bare arms. I could hear the couples murmuring to each other behind me. I walked up on the steps of the house and could instantly smell beer. I turned to look at the others.

"You know, I don't really need to go in here. I've got papers and math problems and a bunch of other stuff. Plus, I'm not really dressed for this type of stuff." I rubbed my arms and looked around the area. I knew that if I went in there, I would have a headache before everyone decided to leave. Since it was a Easter, most students went home for the weekends to spend with their families. Those who were left were in the frats and fraternity. They had lied to their parents and said they all had to stay and plan for some big event for the end of the year. But, in reality, they wanted the campus to themselves without the dean calling the police. So, the stench of beer and weed would probably remain in the air until next weekend. Alice waited until I looked back at her.

"Bella. Shut up. Quit being a downer. You need to come out of your shell." She grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him forward.

"Really, Alice. Who wants to spend their time at a party with me? Im the weird girl from science class to them." I said angrily at my shoes.

"Oh, Bella," Alice sighed compassionately. "Whatever they thought about you before, they definitely wont think it now. You look sexy, embrace it." I blushed and turned on my heel. I was pissed. I didn't want to be here. I wanted a drink now. I opened the door and got blasted in the face with the loud music. It hurt my ears, but, I didn't care. I was seeing red and I wandered around until I found the actual alcohol. I looked at the blonde boy behind the table. He was tall and well built.

"Vegas Fuck Up. Now." I demanded. He complied quickly. It wouldn't surprise me if someone tried to roofie me. He handed me the drink in a red cup. I rolled my eyes at the cheesy-ness. I grabbed it and turned. I felt his eyes on my. I wanted to avoid Alice and Rose as much as possible. I hid in the kitchen beside the fridge. I wanted to keep close to the alcohol, but, not close enough for Alice to find me easily. I honestly didn't think I could be around her at the moment. I downed the rest of the drink and stumbled over to the table. I handed the empty cup to him and he returned it full, quickly. I knew I would regret it, but, I threw it back. It settled for a minute in my stomach. My head began to pound and I felt my face burning. I handed the cup to him once more. He must of know I wanted to get drunk, because, handed me a shot glass with clear liquid that had a strong burning smell. Tequila. Three shots and I'd be feeling pretty good. I knew he would give them to me. I licked my hand and poured salt on it, licked the salt up on the tip of my tongue and knocked the shot back. I handed it back to him. I didn't feel like talking, as the shot warmed me, the warmth spreading from the back of my throat. I made a face at the after taste.

"You had enough, sugar?" The blonde asked me. He sounded as though he was talking through a tunnel. I shook my head no and he laughed. He was blurry as he poured more tequila into a shot glass. He handed it too me and chuckled again. "You here alone? Cause, if you are, I'd gladly be your escort." I rolled my eyes and put more salt on my hand, and repeated the process, except the after effect wasn't as intense this time.

"I'm here with friends. Besides, I don't talk to strangers." I winked. I knew it was stupid. But, I didn't seem to be too in control of my body or anything I did with it anymore. "I want another drink." I told him.

"Coming right up." He began working, and, it became to hard for my eyes to follow. I gave up. I looked around to the open area were a door should have been. It connected to the living room, which had a huge wrap around couch with a bunch of unfamiliar faces on it. I looked back at the boy with my drink. I gave him a look.

"Quit looking at me like that. It's weird." I told him as I took at drink. I'm not an alcoholic, really. I just drank a lot when I did drink.

"I'm wondering where your boyfriend is. He shouldn't be leaving a girl as pretty as you alone." He flashed me a smile, that, had I not been drunk, would have made me blush. I knew what he had in mind. I wasn't easy. I didn't even know his name, for Christ's sakes.

"Don't have one. I prefer to be… unattached." I'll admit, I was a bit flirty when I drank. But, it would get worse once the Tequila kicks in. Tequila made me mean.

"That's good. How 'bout we go somewhere?" He asked in a seductive voice. I was being stupid.

"Sure." I said with a smile, or, at least what I thought was a smile. He took my hand and started pulling me towards the back door. I complied and stumbled along. I giggled in a drunken haze. There was a large pool and some chairs. He pulled me towards one. He sat down and pulled me on his lap. He turned my face towards him and started kissing me. There was a Red Hot Chili Peppers song on. He knotted one hand in my hair. I barely felt his lips. I couldn't feel my face, let alone my lips. The other hand was slowly making its way up my bare thigh. It was on the bottom of my dress when I squirmed. I broke off the kiss. I looked at him and shook my head. "No. I'm not easy." I was angry. It was the tequila that had finally kicked it. I could barely keep up with what was happening. I got up to go find a bathroom.

"Where are you going?" He grabbed my arm. I yanked hard, but, he wouldn't let go.

"I'm leaving!" I yelled. I pulled on my arm.

"No, you're not. You're staying here." He said, tightening his grip. This is the moment that I realize, Hey, stupid. Should of stopped drinking. But, of course, I didn't listen to the sensible part of me.

"I think you'd better listen to the girl." A gruff voice said from behind me. Some part of my brain registered the voice, but, the rest was trying to break through the fog that clouded me. He let go of my arm and backed up.

"No reason for a fight." He said. "Just a misunderstanding." He said through gritted teeth.

"Hm." The voice grumbled again. "Im sure. You best be on your way. I don't want to catch you near her again." The voice was full of warning. I turned and was relieved at who I saw. Emmett! I was happy, but, I was sure my face didn't show it. I vaguely made out three others standing near him, but, I stumbled past all of them. I was ready to throw up. I made my way through the house, opening the door on many couples. I finally found a empty bathroom upstairs. I locked the door behind me and slid down the way next to the toilet. I prayed that somebody cleaned this bathroom. I hung my head over it and could feel it working its way up. I was glad I hadn't eaten anything today.

"Bella, honey, are you okay?" Alice's soft voice came through the voice. I grunted.

"Go away." I couldn't hear if she said anything. There was a burning, roaring sensation in my ears and a trickling ran through my body. I threw up most of the contents of my stomach, which wasn't much. I gagged and threw up the rest. I had a headache. I crawled over to the sink and used it to help myself up. I looked in the mirror at my red face. I turned the knob and splashed cold water on my face. I attempted to fix my makeup, but, it was a pointless attempt. I sighed and stumbled back to the door. I opened it with a flush of cool air. I was grateful for it, until I walked down the hallway and saw Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett standing in front of the stairs. I grunted under my breath.

"I don't want to talk. I want to go home." I said before anyone said anything. They started to move, no doubt wanting to go with me. "No. I'm capable of walking back to the dorms on my own." I said and stepped around them to walk down the stairs. Everyone started to protest. I held up my hand and ignored them. I walked down the stairs with surprising grace, until I reached the second to last step.

Then, like the true klutz I am, My heel twisted under me. Causing my knee to give.

I should of planted my face into the ground.

Should of.

But, I didn't. Instead,

I found myself staring into a gorgeous pair of emerald green eyes.

_**So, Bella got drunk off her ass. And, fell, like Bella. But, who are the emerald green eyes? I wonder…. Hmm…. I bet Bella will tell us for reviews. **_

_**But, on another note, If you all like my story so far, I'm going to attempt to update every 2 to 3 days. I think I know where I want my story to go. **_

_**Oh, Btw, Im major Team Edward. I probably wont even put Jake into it. Maybe. I dunno yet. We'll find out. **_

_**Review, Review, Review3**_

_**Love, **_

_**Superbabyb99:) **_


End file.
